


Avengers: Legacy

by MCUKenna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Invasion, Gen, Genetically Engineered Beings, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Next Generation, Past Character Death, Past IronStrange, Past Relationship(s), Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, avnegers next generation, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUKenna/pseuds/MCUKenna
Summary: As the protector of the galaxy, Carol Danvers is all alone. However, she decides to build a team for the future. With the help of Bruce Banner, Carol literally creates the next generation, combining her genetic material with those of some of the male Avengers.Meanwhile, Thor- Carol's one true love and father of her daughter Caroline, becomes king of the new Asgard, with Sif as his queen.Steve and Natasha have built their own life too, living happily with their son James and daughter Selena. They often visit their cousins Mari and Owen, the children of Bucky and Sam.Tony Stark has retired, only stepping in rare occasions. He spends his time taking are of Peter and Gwen's daughter Addison, and building an academy for the next generation of heroes.As time and enemies catch up to them, follow the Avengers' legacy to find out how secrets unfold and the new heroes rise to the occasion.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Thor, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Sif/Thor, Stephen Strange/Cleo, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 2





	Avengers: Legacy

Today marks the 25th year of the Heroes Alliance. A lot has changed since then. We've grown. Our _children_ have grown. We have children now; most of us.

Thor had to marry Sif as king of Asgard. They have a son, Soren. He's two years younger than Thor and my daughter, Catherine. 

Captain Rogers married Romanoff, of course. They have two children: James and Selena. 

Stark is raising Parker's daughter Addison. She's been in his care since Peter and Gwen died. Tony never had any children of his own. However, he's spent his time taking care of the next generation. He's building them an academy.

Me? Well, I have Catherine with Thor. Thor is the love of my life, though I understand his need to do what is best for his people. Beyond Catherine, I am raising several other children.

Correction: I am fostering the next generation of heroes.

Fury tasked me with making the next team of heroes, and I took that quite literally. Doctor Banner helped me acquire genetic material from some of our male colleagues, which was combined with mine to make children of abilities. I've attached below the identification of these children.

Neither the kids nor their fathers know who's who. _I_ didn't even know who was whose until their abilities emerged. Bruce Banner made them; he's the only one who knew before hand. No one knows where he is anymore. It's been years since Hulk left Earth.

Doctor Strange left too.

Not Earth. Well, I don't even know. Strange met Cleo, the niece of Dormammu in space and, after some time, they retired.

I might retire soon, too. But I have to stay and make sure those who are coming after us are ready to fill in our shoes.

* * *

** The Roster **

**Catherine- Carol D. & Thor O.**  
-Love child  
-Female  
-19  
-Flight  
-healing energy

 **Paris- Carol D. & Peter P.**  
-Lab  
-Female  
-15  
-biowebs- struggles with using webs though  
-precognitive  
-A gentle soul

 **Charles- Carol D. & Steve R.**  
-lab  
-Male  
-19  
-Leadership skills  
-flight  
-intermediate combatant  
-good memory  
-Hard ass

 **Tara- Carol D. & Tony S.  
**-Lab  
-Female  
-17  
-egocentric and sarcastic  
-almost genius mind- quick solution to things  
-participates in her own interests- could build anything and everything, but not completely a Stark

 **Roland- Carol D & Pietro M.  
**-Lab  
-Male  
-15  
-Flight  
-bursts of super speed  
-quick mouthed but kind

 **Barron- Carol D. & Bruce B.  
**-Lab  
-Male  
 **-** 14-twins with Carrey  
 **-** quiet, introverted  
 **-** linguistically smart  
-energy expulsion

 **Carrey- Carol D. & Bruce B.**  
-Lab  
-Female  
-14-twins with Barron  
-Hulkish personality  
-scientifically smart  
-energy absorption

 **Cecilia "CC"- Carol D. & Charles X  
**-Lab  
-Female  
-13  
-telepathic  
-superdurable  
-oracle

 **Leon- Carol D. & Clint Barton  
**-lab  
-12  
-born mute  
-uses sign language  
-can manipulate energy through finger motions  
-synesthetic manipulation


End file.
